


Alfred le lapin

by Nelja



Series: I'm a yuri girl in a yuri world [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood, Double Drabble, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru a quatre ans, et elle connaît mieux que tout le monde la vie privée de son doudou !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred le lapin

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

A quatre ans, Chizuru décida que son doudou était une fille.

Ses parents essayèrent de la convaincre du contraire : après tout, l'informe lapin bleu avait toujours été un mâle, dans leur tête et dans celle de la vieille tante qui l'avait offert.

"Mon doudou il est gentil." protesta-t-elle, "et les garçons sont des imbéciles, alors c'est une fille."

Ses parents avancèrent le fait que le doudou en question s'appelait Alfred, ce qui était, dans des pays lointains, un prénom extrêmement viril.

Chizuru se contenta de sourire. C'était _son_ doudou. Elle savait mieux qu'eux.

* * *

A cinq ans, Chizuru maria son doudou avec sa poupée préférée.

Il y eut une belle cérémonie, avec beaucoup d'invitées, des danses, une prêtresse, et les mariées échangèrent leurs anneaux devant les témoins (une chouette et une renarde)

Ses parents ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Peut-être le fait qu'une des mariées soit, matériellement, un lapin enlevait-il à l'aspect subversif de la chose. Ou alors, qu'elle s'appelle Alfred.

Mais plus tard, alors que Chizuru demandait en mariage une camarade d'école primaire pour la troisième fois dans l'année, ils se dirent qu'ils auraient peut-être dû.


End file.
